Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional driving tool 10 is shown to include an elongated hollow handle 11 made of an insulator material, a torch unit, and a rear cap 16 also made from an insulator material.
As illustrated, the handle 11 has a tubular surrounding wall with front and rear ends 111, 112 and extending in a longitudinal direction to confine a receiving compartment 12 therein, and a front mounting wall 113 provided at the front end 111. The front mounting wall 113 has a drive shaft 17 that extends therefrom outwardly of the receiving compartment 12 in the longitudinal direction. The front mounting wall 113 is further formed with two lamp receiving holes 121 which are offset from the drive shaft 17 and which are in communication with the receiving compartment 12.
The torch unit includes two lamps 132 received in the lamp receiving holes 121 respectively, a conductive lamp contact piece 131 disposed transversely in the receiving compartment 12, two battery cells 14 disposed in the receiving compartment 12, and a switch member 15 disposed in the receiving compartment 12 proximate to the battery cells 14. The lamps 132 and the battery cells 14 are connected in series via the lamp contact piece 131. The switch member 15 are connected to and bias the battery cells 14 toward the lamp contact piece 131 when the rear cap 16 is mounted removably on the rear end 112 of the surrounding wall, and has a press button 151 that projects outwardly of the rear cap 16. When pressure is applied on the press button 151, a closed electrical circuit will be formed to activate the lamps 132.
Some of the disadvantages of the aforesaid driving tool 10 are as follows:
(a) It is time-consuming to bore the lamp receiving holes 121 through the front mounting wall 113.
(b) The torch unit cannot be separated from the handle 11, thereby restricting the utility of the conventional driving tool 10 in view of the need to purchase an extra torch.
(c) The handle 11 is bulky, because it is designed to accommodate two battery cells 14 that are disposed side-by-side.